


Never Leaving You

by CastielTheAngel



Category: Phandom
Genre: (also as usual), (as usual), Caring Phil, Crying Dan, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Sad dan, adorable phil, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielTheAngel/pseuds/CastielTheAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan isn't jealous and Phil has no idea what's going on inside of his best mate's head, but he's making no effort to find out either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Leaving You

**Author's Note:**

> This contains no triggering content. Just short and sad/happy/sweet. Hope you like it. :)

He's sweet. Maybe that's the problem. He's so incredibly sweet. He's caring. He takes after his own username; he's amazing.

 

And then there's Dan.

 

In the eyes of his millions of subscribers, Dan is nearly perfect.

Dan knows what he is, and he knows what he's not. He knows that he's definitely not perfect, not even close. It kills him.  
He doesn't want to be perfect for himself. He wants to be perfect for Phil.

 

It seems like Phil's been distancing himself from Dan for some reason, and it's destroying him.

 

Dan decided to bring this to attention. He knew he shouldn't be making a huge deal out of this, but he couldn't help it. He and Phil were supposed to be best friends.

 

 

 

Maybe ten minutes later, Dan had " **Phil's not paying attention to meeeee :(** " typed into his phone and his thumb was hovering over the Tweet button. Finally he sucked it up and hit the button, watching for his notifications to explode. They proceeded to do so about sixty seconds later.

 

The replies consisted mainly of tweets like " **@.danisnotonfire**   **@.AmazingPhil sTOP IGNORING DAN, PHILLY!** " and " **@danisnotonfire @.AmazingPhil Y U NO LURVE DANIEL** " and even one pointless and slightly irritating " **@.danisnotonfire DAAAAMMMN DANIEL BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH THE PHUNNY CLINGINESS** "

Dan breathed out a soft puff of air as he scrolled through the pile of ' _at_ 's that was slowly growing larger.

 

 

 

He didn't know how it happened, but apparently Dan had fallen asleep soon after that. He didn't even remember being tired, to be perfectly honest. He just remembered the tweet.

There was a note next to his face on the pillow he was resting on. Recognising Phil's handwriting obviously had him intrigued from the first glance, but his heart sank in his chest when it was just a quick little " _Hanging with Caspar. I'll bring you edible things. :)_ ".

 

Dan honestly didn't care that Phil and Caspar were out. He wasn't jealous at all; not one bit. He was just sad.

That's the only word he could use to describe his own emotions at the moment. Simply sad.

 

 

 

When Phil came home later that night around seven, Dan discovered that he had upheld his promise of bringing 'edible things'. The younger received a bag of Maltesers and a broad smile. Then silence.

It was the silence that he noticed more than anything else. It would've been the smile that he was drawn to first, but then Phil never said anything to him after that. So he decided to notice things other than his smile. At least he'd been nice enough to reply with a gentle "You're welcome," when Dan thanked him for the Maltesers.

The rest of the night was, of course, black and white. No fun. No chatter. No anything.

It was extremely frustrating to Dan. He knew that Phil had seen the tweet by now. Dan hadn't known what to expect. But he didn't have to expect much- had he expected anything at all- because Phil didn't seem to care. He did nothing, as did Dan. Except Dan's mind was doing a lot. It was running a million kilometers an hour.

At first Dan had thought it was just the Maltesers that were keeping him from sleeping. He quickly discovered that his assumption was, of course, incorrect.

Dan eventually fell asleep at around one in the morning, uncomfortable with his jeans and his t-shirt still on. At least he'd brushed his teeth.

He'd actually contemplated spending the night in Phil's room, but figured that wasn't exactly a good idea.

 

 

 

Dan awoke at eleven A.M. to another note. " _Out with Caspar again. I'll be back around noon. :)_ "

And yeah, that was the last straw.

Dan couldn't believe he hadn't done this earlier. He's naturally an emotional person, yet he hadn't even done the one thing he's best at in life yet.

Dan pulled his legs up to his chest and leaned back against his uncomfortable headboard. Finally ready to give in to his feelings, Dan rested his forehead on his knees and let the first tear fall.

After that, it was like he couldn't stop crying. He did manage to stop and recover his breath, but the sadness soon caught up to him. It gripped at his throat, tightening and choking relentlessly until he finally gave in to the weakness once again and resumed his sniffling.

He didn't realise how fast the time had gone by, and voices at the front door of his and Phil's flat could be heard. Dan tried to shut up, and he held his breath until he heard Caspar's friendly "Bye, mate!" and the closing of a door.

Dan's breath came out in a rush when he let go, and he couldn't help the sad noises escaping his lips when he started breathing again.

The tight feeling in his chest was still there, prominent as ever, meaning he wasn't done crying yet. Hard as he tried to keep silent, he wasn't quiet at all.

As soon as Phil stopped putting things away from his grocery run with Caspar, the older lad was in Dan's room.

"Hey, hey, Dan, what's wrong?" Phil asked gently, crawling into Dan's bed and pulling the upset boy into his arms.

"I'm fine." Dan choked out through gritted teeth. He was trying so hard to stop crying that he was physically shaking.

"Dan, I'm not stupid. I didn't ask if you're okay, because clearly you're not. Talk to me." Phil persisted in a quiet yet firm tone. Dan looked up to find Phil's caring blue eyes staring right into his own. Dan sniffed and looked down, biting his lip and still trying to keep from crying anymore.

"It's okay, let it out. Whatever's bothering you, it's going to be okay." Phil reassured. He hugged Dan tightly and Dan eventually let his body relax against Phil's and allowed his eyes to continue producing their liquid sadness.

 

"Do you want to talk?" Phil asked softly when Dan's tears were reduced to sniffles. Dan shook his head slowly. He did want to talk, but he didn't want Phil to feel bad.

Thankfully, Phil initiated the conversation once again.

"Is it something I did?"

Dan didn't reply; just stared at his square-patterned bed cover. Full of grey, just like him. Sort of.

"It is. I already knew that though, I think." Phil confirmed softly, looking down.

"I'm sorry." Dan said softly,keeping his eyes glued to his lap.

"For what?" Phil asked.

"For being needy. I'm so bloody clingy- I hate it. It's like I'm a little kid or something. I'm so sorry, I'm **_so_** _annoying_." Dan breathed, forcing out a sad chuckle.

"You're not annoying. I'm the one who should be sorry." Phil tried to smile; the tiniest little quirk of a grin, yet it was sad too.

"Please don't leave me." Dan mumbled, turning his head ever so slightly in Phil's direction while still keeping his eyes down.

"Why would you ever say that, Dan? You know that I'd never do that." Phil said quietly, sounding genuinely shocked.

"You haven't been talking to me for a while. I miss you so much. I sound like a clingy girlfriend and I hate myself _so much_ for this, but I can't do anything without you... Obviously..." Dan got out shakily, swallowing hard.

"I'm so sorry. Don't hate yourself, Dan. I'm _never_ leaving you. Yes, I think maybe I've been a bit distant... But I was trying to figure something out." Phil admitted.

"Oh?" Dan swallowed hard and looked up a little, but not directly at Phil.

"Yeah. I was just..." Phil trailed off. He gently cupped Dan's lower jaw with his hand and tilted the younger lad's head up to see him.

"What?" Dan asked after a beat of silence. His voice was low; barely above a whisper as he looked into Phil's cerulean eyes.

Phil seemed to be having an internal conflict with himself; his eyes were staring back blankly.

He then leaned in some more, just enough to be able to plant his lips gently on Dan's.

 

Needless to say, Dan was shell shocked. Very much so, that he froze for a moment, not even reacting. He felt Phil's body tense like he was going to pull away, but before he had the chance to, Dan's arms were around his neck and drawing him impossibly closer as he kissed Phil back.

 

"That, that's what." Phil breathed when he finally backed off.

Dan's mouth dropped open for a second before he closed it again, staring at Phil in disbelief.

Phil nodded slowly.

"Can you do that.. _thing,_ again?" Dan asked.

"Yes, I definitely can." Phil pressed his mouth against Dan's once again, sweet and soft.

 

"You're amazing, Dan, don't ever put yourself down like that." Phil murmured. "I'm always here for you, as well. Just know that. ..."

 

_"...I'm never leaving you."_

 

 


End file.
